During Working Hours
by FNLeafyVerde
Summary: For every moment, there's a place; although Martin and Jimmy don't seem to understand that.


The Wild Kratts' co-leaders waited at the central command, while Aviva finished the last details of the new creature power disc. The intrepid brothers would use this new addition to their collection, to be able to move quickly through the underground and collect samples of land in some cultivation farms. The study would be for the purpose of determining the fertility of these fields, since lately they've been obtaining low levels of production; this research would also help them to know if the ecosystem of the place was a healthy one.

"Here you have, guys; two new power discs of star-nosed mole." The inventor took the objects from the creation capsule and handed them -with pride- to the Kratt brothers; who were enthralled with their typical enthusiasm for trying new animal skills.

"Excellent! This will even help us to take samples of the aquatic subsoil." The biologist said, as he looked in detail and thought about, the other possibilities they could use the powers of the mole in other adventures.

Both brothers shouted their iconic phrase in unison but, a notification on the zoologist's creature pod interrupted them. The blond pulled his device from his shorts and turned on the screen; after seeing the message, he shrugged a little and scratched his neck; the breath expelled from his inside made the brunette put his hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright, bro?"

"It's ... a message from Jimmy; it says he wants to talk to me, it is important."

"Does it have to be now?" Asked the second in command a bit annoyed; she didn't spend all morning, decoding the genome of _Condylura cristata _so that the brothers wouldn't test it and verify that, she got right all the details.

The oldest mumbled his thoughts a bit, trying to organize hierarchically his priorities and reach a reasonable conclusion. Before his mind became a jumble of ideas, the youngest rested his hand on his shoulder, making his attention to focus better; the unconcerned face of the brunette made the blond relax.

"Go see what he needs, we can wait."

Relieved that his brother was fine with the silent request, Martin left to the cockpit and sworn it wouldn't take long; which won a laugh from Chris and Aviva. The biologist leaned on the desk and crossed his arms; he had heard that so many times that, he wouldn't be even surprised if it ended up being the opposite; besides, he understood that his relationship with Jimmy was just as important.

"It doesn't bother me that Martin and Jimmy are together; it only worries me that it'd affect his performance."

"Relax, Aviva. Martin won't be the most organized, but he always does the job."

"Hehe, at least you would never fall in the jaws of love."

They both laughed after the second-in-command knocked lightly with her elbow to the co-leader, who returned the gesture with a slap on her arm. After the latter dissipated his fun, he saw straight forward; where the communicator had just sat sideways on her chair, she had left her tea on the desk and took a comb, to accommodate her wet hair. The sunlight highlighted Koki's dark skin, her smile radiated the warmth of a star; she only needed a halo and a pair of wings, to be a true angel; at least that last thought Chris, who used one of his cool hands to reduce the temperature of his cheek.

"I spoke too soon, didn't I?"

Aviva's sudden comment made Chris' circulatory system to send more blood to his face, making it impossible for the heat to be controlled with just his hand.

When Martin stood in front of the cabin's doors, they opened immediately and allowed him to enter; what surprised the zoologist was that, the blinds were blocking the light, the only thing that gave the room a bit of illumination, were the different LEDs on the board of the ship. He didn't realize that the main chair turned and who was waiting for him, got up from there and took his hands.

"Do you think you have a moment, before you go?" The pilot greeted first with a kiss before asking.

"I guess so."

Given the poor lighting, the blond couldn't see the mischievous intentions of the redhead; in less than he knew, the latter sat him on his chair, placed himself between his legs and put his forearms on his shoulders; he continued to move his lips over those of the zoologist, who corresponded without hesitation, even dared to let his tongue go to play with that of the pilot.

The chills ran Martin's sides, when he felt some thin fingers tracing his torso, he broke the kiss for air and to calm his yearnings; Jimmy took the opportunity to redirect his mouth, into the neck of his partner and exert as much pressure as he could, while he still had his hands on his chest and teased it with gentle massage. The sweet sensation cushioned the pain of pressure on the zoologist's neck, yet he pushed the cook away until he had to stand his hands on the board.

"Two can play this game." ~

The co-leader exposed the pilot's abdomen, gaining access to his smooth skin; he began to cover it with wet kisses, also gave a couple of soft bites. Little by little he was straightening his lover's body and pulled the redhead's chest to his face, where the blonde's tongue was about to conquer. Jimmy had removed a hand from his repose, to block his barely audible moans; his carnal instincts pushed him to move his hips, which made both excitations brush with each other.

Before Martin could make direct contact with the nipple, he quickly took Jimmy's head and let go of his body, so that the latter came down from where he was; both were completely motionless, while they could only witness that someone was entering.

"Martin, I'm sorry to interrupt, but-" Chris was surprised that the place was dark, he turned his head to both sides and didn't see said person, nor was who had called him. He scratched his nape and backed off. "Maybe he's at the kitchen."

When they heard that the door had closed, they both managed to recompose their posture; their breaths were completely agitated, just as their bodies were shaky. Suddenly, Martin began to giggle, which slowly turned into a genuine laughter.

"Why are you laughing? He almost caught us."

"That's why, he almost got us." Martin tried to limit himself to just chuckling.

It slowly helped Jimmy to relax his shoulders and then he also laughed with him. The pilot got off and helped the zoologist to get up too; they arranged their respective garments, just as they ordered their hair again.

"In all my years as an adventurer, I swear I had never felt so much adrenaline."

"I guess this is my first burst of adrenaline." The redhead laughed once more, before shrugging and turned his face away; he thanked that the darkness wouldn't allow the blond see his blushing embarrassment. "I'm… sorry for bothering you this way. It's just that… we have weeks, if not months, without doing something like this."

"Jimmy, you never bother me and I understand what you say, I miss it too." The co-leader turned his partner's chin and wrapped him in his arms to give him a soothing smooch; then he directed his lips to his ear and whispered. "When I get back, we'll finish this in either your room or mine." ~

They both took their hands and left the cockpit together; when they reached the central command, they went their separate ways, without first giving each other another kiss to say goodbye; this caused some teasing from their friends -despite being an official couple, they couldn't help to annoy them- which Martin found funny because, Jimmy always shrugged as much as he could and used his cap to cover his face.

The Kratt brothers took Createrra and started their way to the farms; there were few human constructions and they saw some farm animals grazing. It could still perceive the wilderness in the air they breathed; it reminded them a bit of their own home, on the outskirts of New Jersey, where they had their first creature adventures.

Sooner or later they would contribute to the next generation; it seemed that Martin would be the first of the two to do so, since his relationship with Jimmy looked promising. Everyone in Tortuga was happy for both of them; ever since they noticed their constant mutual looks and the things, they said about the other with that soft breath of hope -but at the same time of denial-; the girls and Chris had set to work, to do everything possible to bring them together and make the gleam in their hearts blend to make one.

"We have to talk about how you "presume" your relationship... "

The elder quickly shrugged, and an intense red tint was painted on his face, by the minor's comment; why of course, seeing a dark spot on your brother's neck can be a bit awkward at times, especially when it is so during work hours.

**The End ~ **


End file.
